Continents
Norrath 's landmasses are divided into seven known continents - Antonica, Faydwer, Kunark, Velious, Alaris, Taelosia, and Odus. Antonica Antonica (once called Tunaria) is Norrath's largest continent and home to many of her proudest races and greatest cities. In the far northwest region of the continent, the savage Barbarians rule over the Everfrost Peaks and work to keep the ice giants and the goblins of Lady Vox 's Permafrost Keep at bay. In the valley formed between Everfrost and the Serpent Spine Mountains , the Drakkin claimed the old Ogre city of Nokk and renamed it Crescent Reach . Far to the north of Crescent Reach sits the ancient giant city, Valdeholm , and its cursed crypts. Further to the east, in the far northeast corner of the continent, the Broodlands of the Claws of Veeshan sits nestled among the Lavastorm Mountains . South of Lavastorm, on the eastern coast, the Dark Elf city of Neriak prospers, and the shadowy Nektulos Forest hides an entrance to Corathus Creep and Darkhollow . Once the powerful empire of the Shiliskin , Darkhollow is now characterized more by its terrible undead and the home of Mayong Mistmoore , Dreadspire Keep . Near the very center of the continent, on the western shore, sits the city of Qeynos , home to many of Norrath's good-aligned Humans . On the opposite side of the continent, to the east, the city of Freeport has become a haven for any unwelcome elsewhere. Freeport's Academy of Arcane Sciences serves as a portal to Druzzil Ro 's mystical Plane of Magic and its demi-plane, the Theater of Blood (formerly the Plane of Music). The southern half of Antonica holds fewer civilizations. In the Dead Hills to the southwest live the remnants of the Xulous , a race of formerly powerful necromancers . They share the region with the city of Oggok and the Feerrott jungle, which hides the Temple of Cazic-Thule and the entrance to the Plane of Fear . To the east, south of Freeport, the sands of the Desert of Ro cover and erode the ruins of the once-great Elven empire, Takish'Hiz . Only the Trolls of Grobb and a remnant the Frogloks of Gukta live nearby, on the shores of the murky Innothule Swamp . Faydwer Felwithe stub Kelethin stub Ak'Anon stub Kaladim stub Crushbone stub Odus Odus is a small continent west of Antonica. The Toxxulia Forest dominates the western half of the continent, with the shining city of Erudin nestled in the Stonebrunt Mountains to the north and the heretic city of Paineel hewn into the rock walls of the Hole to the south. Far to the west, the remnants of the Kerra live on a fiercely defended island . Running a longitudinal line down the center of the continent, the Stonebrunt Mountains connect to both Erudin and Paineel through their extensive Kobold Warrens ; from the docks in the Stonebrunt Mountains, adventurers can sail to territory of the Broken Skull clan and their Luggald allies. The Gulf of Gunthak and its neighboring city, Dulak's Harbor , house ruthless mercenaries and ruffians, not to mention more than their fair share of undead; visiting them is not for the faint of heart, but stowaways on the Broken Skull ships do occasionally end up in the Dead Hills , searching for riches. Odus borders the Buried Sea on the continent's eastern edge. By passing through a tunnel dug through the Stonebrunt Mountains, adventurers can travel to the Buried Sea using great ships that make stops along the Barren Coast . The Coast is home to its own sorts of adventure, with pirates, merchants, undead, and varied and sundry animals available to harry adventurers on their journey. The Buried Sea itself is dominated by the great Mouth of Prexus , the remnant whirlpool of the massive storm used by Prexus to sink Katta Castrum below the waves as retribution By swimming down the Mouth, adventurers can enter Katta Castrum and consort with the remaining Combine . Kunark The wilderness of Kunark has long since reclaimed much of the continent's land. Located in Norrath's southern hemisphere, most of Kunark has a warm, almost tropical climate, and the harsh continent is dotted with jungles, deserts, swamps, mountains, and volcanoes. Creatures living on Kunark scape a hardy existence from its barren lands, reaping the devastating results of the many battles fought across the war torn landmass. stub Velious Thurgadin stub Kael Drakkel stub Taelosia stub Alaris Alaris is Norrath's lost continent. Long before the Gods of Influence seeded the rest of the world with their chosen races, the Alaran s escaped their Discord -ravaged homeworld to the relative safety of Norrath, thanks to the sacrifice of many of their gods. Veeshan 's brood took unkindly to the unexpected incursion and attacked; Oseka , the only remaining Alaran god, sacrificed itself to raise a mighty, impenetrable veil that hid the continent in the middle of the Abysmal Sea and protected the Alarans from attack. Alaris's original climate is lost to the ages, as Oseka transformed it to better match the climates of the Alarans' lost planet. Each region or city is built around the attributes for which their patron deity was known. Argath, Bastion of Illdaera mines living steel to make powerful weapons for elite Alaran warriors. Arelis, Valley of Lunanyn is full of fertile lands and farmers taking advantage of Lunanyn 's blessings of fertility (or rather, it was fertile before it was invaded). Sarith, City of Tides , looks over the continent's only major harbor, as well as Oseka's temple, Rubak Oseka . The Resplendent Temple stands as a monument to both absolute purity and overwhelming filth; above, its shining spires climb toward the heavens, while below, its foul refuse pits dig ever downward. The Pillars of Alra , great floating islands that orbit Alra 's decaying grave, feud with one another and practice the fractured magic of the Alarans with unbridled vigor. The Windsong Sanctuary hovers atop Alaris's highest floating island, its occupants in perpetual, absolute silence, lest they miss the voice of their god, Ryken the Orator . Erillion, City of Bronze , stands as a monument to order and organization, its perfectly grid-shaped streets themselves a tribute to the Triumvirate of Order buried far beneath. The Sepulcher of Order dominates the island's underground, stretching across most of the continent with temples to enslave each of the other Alaran gods. Alaris is home to numerous races originally indigenous to Alara, including the Alarans, themselves, braxi , selyrah , goral , and many others similar to races found elsewhere on Norrath.